Haley Joel Osment
'Haley Joel Osment '''is an American actor, best known for his appearance as Cole Sear in the film ''The Sixth Sense. His likeness is used as a combatant in one episode of season 3. Appearance Osment is portrayed on the show in similar attire to his role as Cole Sear. He wears a white shirt and black tie underneath a blue blazer, grey pants and black shoes. He also carries with him a brown leather bag. Celebrity Deathmatch "Oh yeah? Well, you're just jealous you never got nominated for an Oscar!" Being one of the youngest combatants to appear on the show, Osment appears in the third season against former child actor Macaulay Culkin, in the second fight of his designated episode. For this fight, to commemorate the fact that both Osment and Culkin are well-known child star icons, the ring was adorned with various playground equipment, including a swingset, slide, sandbox and seesaw. To offer support, co-star Bruce Willis served as Osment's cornerman. Even before the fight begins, Osment is intimidated by Culkin, proven when his opponent bites off his little finger just to sign an autograph for Mills Lane's grandson. When the fight begins, Osment hits Culkin with his bag, dealing hardly any damage and resulting in Culkin throwing him onto the seesaw and catapaulting him head-first into the sandbox. As Osment is about to cry, Willis tells him that he needs to be strong and offers some words of inspiration. After the pep-talk, Osment throws sand in Culkin's eyes, temporarily blinding him as he attempts to grab his jugular vein. However, his attempt is unsuccessful and Osment is thrown across the ring. Osment taunts Culkin by pointing out how he was never nominated for an Oscar award during his career, enraging Culkin. Culkin grabs Osment, removes his shirt and pushes him down the slide on his back, where the metal is revealed to be burning hot. Osment counters by tackling Culkin and biting off his left kneecap. Osment is then thrown onto the swingset and is pushed repeatedly, flying over the bar at high speed and eventually being thrown into the sandbox. Mills checks on Osment, who starts seeing visions of past combatants who had died in their respective matches. Culkin openly mocks him and dismisses Osment's warnings not to tease him, causing Osment to set the ghosts on him. Osment watches as the ghosts proceed to tear Culkin apart before being declared the winner. Outside of the Show Haley Joel Osment was born in Los Angeles, California on April 10, 1988. He is the elder brother of singer and actress Emily Osment. He studied at Flintridge Preparatory School in La Cañada, California. Osment's career began at the age of four, after a chance encounter with a talent scout and winning a role in a Pizza Hut TV commercial. A few minor roles and appearances in numerous television shows and films followed, some of his early work including roles on Thunder Alley, Ally McBeal (with Calista Flockhart), Murphy Brown and Touched by an Angel, and starring in the films Bogus (with Whoopi Goldberg), Forrest Gump (with Tom Hanks), and I'll Remember April. However, Osment's appearance in the film The Sixth Sense is his most notable role, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, and won the Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor. Throughout his career, Osment has also taken to voice acting, most notably with the films The Jungle Book 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and also with the video game series Kingdom Hearts. On July 20, 2006, Osment was involved in a car accident, in which his car was overturned after hitting a mailbox while driving near his home. Following this, Osment sustained a broken rib, a fractured shoulder blade and numerous cut and abrasions. Osment pleaded no contest to drink-driving and misdemeanour possession of drugs, and was sentenced to three years probation, a $1500 fine, 60 hours rehab and a minimum requirement of 26 Alcoholics Anonymous meetings over a six-month period. Trivia *Osment, in real life, has worked with many celebrities who have also appeared on Celebrity Deathmatch, such as Bruce Willis, Whoopi Goldberg, Tom Hanks, Calista Flockhart, Michael Caine, Kevin Spacey, Helen Hunt, Mischa Barton and Steven Spielberg. Category:Season 3 characters Category:Actors Category:Real life characters